


Tiny Cakes

by Fadetouch



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadetouch/pseuds/Fadetouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teeny tiny fluff for the Solas Fluff Friday thing that happened the other day. Rough and rushed, yes, but think of the cakes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Cakes

Two-hundred and two.  
That’s how many stone tiles Marron counted along the floor.

The diplomatic meeting with some Fereldan noble threatened to run well into the night. Josephine’s words, pleasing as they were to hear, drifted in through one of Marron’s ears and out the other.

The only silver lining to this dreadful meeting was the platter of tiny cakes that arrived from the kitchens accompanied with a vintage bottle of Antivan red. Unfortunately for Josie, this particular noble was neither fond of pastries nor Antivans. Marron dutifully emptied the bottle, but the platter remained untouched.   
  
Marron had plans, after all.  
  
Taking her cue from the Inquisitor’s poorly-stifled yawn, Josephine wrapped up the meeting and sent the noble on his way with a polite handshake and nod. Free at last, Marron snatched the platter of cakes and walked down the great hall with her head held high.   
  
She only stumbled once this time.

In the rotunda, Solas was hunched over his desk with slumped shoulders. As usual, his eyes were locked on a tome that was heavier than anything Marron had ever seen. He didn’t even notice her.  
  
Good.  
  
She held the platter behind her back as she approached him, hiding the tiny cakes as best as she could manage.

“I got something for you, Solas.”

Solas looked up with a furrowed brow, not pleased with the sudden interruption. His gaze softened upon seeing her, and he slowly closed the heavy tome before standing up straight.   
  
“Inquisitor.” The corners of his mouth tugged upward as he suppressed a smile. She rolled her eyes at his overly-formal greeting.

Marron revealed the platter of cakes from behind her back and held it up as she approached his desk.   
  
“Cakes!” Her grin stretched from ear-to-ear as she placed the platter in the middle of his cluttered desk. “I heard you liked them.”  
  
His eyes darted from Marron to the small frosted pastries and back again. “That’s very kind of you, but I’m afraid—”

The room seemed to swim around her as Marron walked around the desk. Her arms and legs were acting of their own accord, it seemed, or perhaps that vintage Antivan red was finally catching up to her. She plucked one of the cakes from the dish and bit into it. Without any thought or hesitation, she stood up on the tips of her toes to gently kiss the taller elf’s cheek. A trace of frosting remained when she broke away, and her eyes widened in disbelief of her own actions.  
  
His gaze dropped to the dish on the desk beside them. For several long, painful moments, neither of them spoke, unsure how to move forward from her impulsive kiss. Despite acknowledging their feelings for one another, and despite the rumors running rampant throughout Skyhold, their open displays affections were still few and far between. Eager to break the tension, Marron unceremoniously lifted herself up to sit on the desk in front of Solas, legs swaying back and forth. She helped herself to another cake. They weren’t going to eat themselves, she decided.  

Solas’s eyes moved up from the collection of cakes to meet hers. Slowly, he wiped away the frosting on his face with his thumb, which he suggestively cleaned with his tongue.   
  
Or perhaps it wasn’t meant to be suggestive at all? Her heart pounded like a hammer in her chest. He was so hard to read sometimes. Whether it was from confusion, embarrassment, or that damned Antivan wine, Marron’s head was swimming right into the gutter.   
  
She let out a small sigh of relief as Solas settled into his chair in front of the desk, back straight, chin high, all proper. “Well, perhaps just one…”

After a brief moment of consideration, he carefully chose a tiny chocolate cake, picking it up so as to not disturb the delicate lines of frosting along the top. Solas closed his eyes, savoring the taste. His expression was soft, lost in thought, and Marron wondered how long it had been since he had something nice.   
  
He placed a hand on hers and caressed it with his thumb, tracing gentle circles across the top of her hand.  
“It is late, vhenan.”  
_Vhenan. Vhenan. Vhenan._  The word echoed in her mind like a prayer. She took his hand into her own and squeezed it, trying to ignore the fluttering of her heart.   
“I know.”  
“You need your rest.”  
“I know.”  
Solas reached up to cup her neck gently and pull her down into an embrace. She could still taste the sugary sweetness as their lips parted.   
Marron pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes, unwilling to let the moment end. “You’ll never get rid of me if you keep that up.”   
“I hadn’t planned on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may come back to edit this later. Maybe. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
